Surrender
by Lace Kyoko
Summary: Malik soon realizes that he has forever surrendered himself to the darkness.


**What in hell did I just write...?**

**This was taking up space for quite some time on my old computer, and when that one crashed, and somehow all my old data was magically safe, I decided I'd continue this.**

**I have always wanted to play with the idea of Malik/Marik, after everything that had happened in Battle City, feeling any remorse and truly realize how awful he was. I placed him in a club setting in Puerto Rico and this happened. I also want to point out that I never use "Malik." Not in every day speech anyway. For this, I was trying it out. I'll probably never use it again though. I don't know why fans use that as his name but it's not. In the manga, they say, quite clearly, MARIK. I understand that it could be a translation deal, with the arguable "l" and "r" in Japanese, but I don't care. It's Marik. Also, it's Ishizu. That is the Japanese way of saying Isis, true, but her name is Ishizu. Let's not argue about this. I don't even know why I brought it up. I am not condemning those who use those names, but I'm just saying that those are their names to me. I read fics that use either/or.**

**This is based loosely off the stories my best friend Valeria would tell me when she would go back to her homeland of Puerto Rico every summer. She told me of the clubs, the beaches and the beautiful women who wore practically nothing at the clubs and even on casual days wore three-inch heels. I love her stories and I hope to visit her homeland someday. :) I pay homage to Val here by using her name, and as for the other three, I feel this is the kind of trouble my friends and I would get into. Yes, the four girls are based off real girls. Don't be disheartened please. I felt that using real people would make this more realistic for me, since creating three other girls would basically be a waste of my creative time and I'd never use them again. I didn't want to use the female cast of YGO because I think it would lessen the acts and crimes you are about to read. This is AU and I like to think that there are more people in the universe than just the cast of YGO, even if this is fanfiction. I want you all to enjoy this story for what it is. It's a darker piece than I originally intended and I think that, despite the smut, it actually really probes into Malik's psyche. But that's up to you to interpret. **

**Warnings: Extreme sexual content, oral, anal, vaginal, underage drinking, noncon, some man on man kissing. A hint of Thiefshipping. Original characters. Cussing. This is probably one of the most explicit things I've ever written.**

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, but I do own this story.**

The club was pulsating with the erotic beat of Latino pop. Malik couldn't help but let himself go. The beat was contagious and infectious. His hips rotated to the music, moving of their own accord. Malik grew up in Egypt; belly-dancing was practically swimming in his blood. He danced with several women who were circling him as if he were an antelope and they were lionesses on the hunt. He could see and _feel _the lust in their eyes. They all made small contact with his bare midriff and their touch left tingling sensations on his skin. He was sweating from being so close with these women; he was suffocating in body heat. To cool off, he left the dance floor and went to get a martini, regardless of being underage. The bartender wouldn't care.

He was vacationing in Puerto Rico. A lot had happened in the past few weeks and so, instead of being shipped back to Egypt, he took a one-way flight trip to San Juan, PR. He attended the local club by the hotel he was staying in and every night, he surrendered his soul to the dance floor. Many a night, he took a girl in the privacy of the men's restroom to lock lips and cop a feel, but when she wanted to be taken back to his hotel room, he changed his mind.

Despite having the looks of a sex god, Malik was not ready to go that far. He was still young enough to be in his last year of secondary school. He wanted to experiment, but for some reason, burrowing himself inside a willing female just had no appeal. He wanted something more intimate, something more…

…controversial.

And there he was, the man he tried to elude, Bakura, had just entered the club, wanting to steal women's hearts no doubt. How dare he come to plunder his paradise! Malik wanted some alone time, he wanted to be away from his nagging, worried sister and his elder brother who was proving to be just as nagging. It got on Malik's nerves so much that he had to leave. Screw Egypt; he wanted to visit beautiful Puerto Rico.

Malik grabbed a martini from the female bartender who was making eyes at him. It was very obvious she wanted to get drunk and laid with the foreign boy tonight. Malik wouldn't have her. He looked away and stared at the beautiful Puerto Rican women dancing in their short skirts, tank tops, tube tops, strapless dresses, leather shorts and heels. They were stunning, sexy, and he wanted to nail one NOW. What with seeing Bakura here, he wanted to prove to the thief and to himself that he DID want these women. He was going to ball one tonight.

However, before he could make a move on a petite girl who was probably younger than himself, he caught sight of Yugi and his followers, his _friends._ No wait; it wasn't Yugi but the Pharaoh. Yami was in a leather ensemble. Tight, shiny leather pants hugged his muscular legs and butt and a tight leather tank top clung to his built torso. He had various accessories adorning his arms with his usual Millennium Puzzle. His personal whore, as Malik saw her, Anzu, was in a highlighter yellow mini skirt of polyester origin. Her shirt collar wrapped around her neck and let the shirt itself hang loosely over her body, giving emphasis to her large bosom. The neck of it had gold studs fixed to it. She was wearing black stilettos that had golden studs in the straps. Her back was utterly bare, save for a thin string tying the shirt to her. It was apparent she was not wearing a bra, if her pointy nipples were any indication. As for Jonouchi and Honda, they wore colorful, silky button down shirts buttoned only halfway and tight black jeans. Jonouchi's shirt was crisp wintergreen and Honda's was chocolate brown. Both had on leather boots, as did Yami.

"Oh perfect…" muttered Malik sardonically. "Just what I need; the Pharaoh and his posse." Malik didn't want to have to deal with their endless friendship testimonies so he grabbed the young Puerto Rican and took her to the men's rest room.

He got her in a vacant stall and proceeded to ravish her mouth. The girl was definitely all for this; she neither complained nor fought him off. He felt secure kissing this girl in the tan colored stall with the goldenrod tiled floor. It reminded him of his old bedroom back in Egypt, though that room was connected to an entirely different memory and entirely different feelings.

He released her so he could breathe. She stated her name though he didn't really care. Valeria. It rhymed with the disease that waged war on the immune systems of Africans. She was cute though; pint sized with big doe brown eyes and voluminous curly hair. She had a lighter skin tone than he but her body was curvaceous! He had never felt a more perfect ass in all his life.

He heard the door open while he was busy kissing Valeria. He heard an accented voice grumble in a low tone. "Damn the Puerto Rican women… Affronted by my hair… So what it's white…" Malik saw black boots walk towards the sink area.

_Fuck me, _Malik thought to himself. _Fuck Bakura…_ He slipped his hand under Valeria's elaborately embroidered tube top dress. She moaned appreciatively.

"Heh heh, looks like some lucky soul is getting some." Malik heard Bakura's footsteps stalk toward their stall. He saw a fringe of his white mane peek under the door. "If this weren't a men's rest room, I'd say they were both women."

That was the straw that broke the camel's back. Malik tore away from Valeria and wrenched the door open. He gave Bakura a look of venom.

"Shut the fuck up, Bakura!" He growled. Bakura merely smirked.

"Come now, Malik, if I never heard your voice I would have assumed you were!" He chuckled. "It's your hair and the fact you wear dangling earrings…" He flicked a piece of hair back and brought his fingers provocatively down his body, tugging at his blood red silk shirt, and stared at Valeria with bestial lust in his eyes.

"_Shut up, you fool!_" Malik aimed a punch at Bakura's grinning mouth but the Thief King nimbly dodged. He snickered, "You're pathetic, Malik. You couldn't even defeat the pharaoh, let alone punch me."

Malik threw another blow, but this time Bakura blocked and kicked Malik in the thigh. "I won't ruin your night by _damaging_ you," he gave Valeria a chiding look, "but I will say your little flame here is a bit underage. I'm sure her _mother_ wouldn't like it if you impregnated her… I'll leave you to your fun and have a go at some of these ignorant women." He winked at Valeria. "I'll see _you_ later too…" Valeria blushed and looked a Bakura in an almost longing way as he sauntered out of the room, his hips sashaying in his white pants.

Malik took a long look at her. "How old are you?" he muttered, trying to get her attention back at him.

"I'll be 17 in November…" She glanced away from where Bakura exited and stared at the opposite wall.

"Are you a virgin?" Malik questioned.

She blushed more. "No…" He took a long look at her young face, weighing in her answer and how he would respond.

"Then I don't see the problem…" He finally said and grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her into an orgasm inducing kiss.

"Oh God, you're so good…" She murmured. "Where do you want to go…?"

"My hotel room, naturally." He led her with his hand and they stealthily sauntered out of the club. They went onto the path that was normally shaded by palm trees. Now, since it was night, it seemed dark, dangerous, and slightly exciting.

To Malik's chagrin, Bakura was also heading for the hotel, leading three women. Malik internally groaned, but nevertheless led Valeria into the white hotel lobby. They quickly walked to the elevator, in hopes of losing Bakura. At least, Malik was hoping to lose him.

Unfortunately, as Malik and Valeria were getting on the elevator, so were Bakura and his women. Right before the doors closed, the Pharaoh and his friend Anzu also entered, very much drunk. Valeria tensed closer to Malik and Bakura smirked at Yami's apparent drunkenness. As if on cue, Yami and Anzu started to make out. They collided into the right corner and everyone who was not a participant knew that the corner was "their corner" now. Malik felt a twinge of panic and envy as he sensed Valeria grow ever hornier. He turned her to him, barely missing the strange look she gave to two of Bakura's women, and proceeded to attack her mouth with his tongue, both of them heading towards the left corner.

Bakura witnessed the scene with contempt and arrogance. He turned one of his women to him, a big and tall auburn-haired female in an orange pleather strapless dress and sunshine yellow heels, who was sputtering at Malik and Valeria. Apparently she knew the little Puerto Rican, Valeria nodding in agreement that she did know her. He kissed her, in an attempt to shut her up, as he felt up another of his women, a buxom blonde in a black sequined halter top and hot pink mini skirt and zebra print heels. The third one, another ginger with stunning sea green eyes in a lacey, off-the-shoulders, red dress and black heels with red bows pouted as she timidly caressed his butt and ever-so-slowly she reached across and grasped his penis, feeling it grow slightly harder. One of her hands proceeded to reach down into his pants but then the elevator rang and the door opened. Malik and Valeria's stop was here.

The Egyptian grabbed her arm and led her away, but Bakura, being ever the antagonist, followed suit. His women followed the object of their lust. Malik tried to throw them off, taking a very complicated route he had come up with one night when a few stalker-type girls had chased him through the hotel, but it was like a corn maze to the Thief King. Malik could not shake him off.

Malik eventually got to his room but before he could even enter the card into the door to further escape from his pursuer, Bakura grabbed him from behind, turned him so his back was to the wall and proceeded to viciously assault his mouth with his own. The four women, apparently fans of men-on-men action, gasped from pleasure, and cooed at the sight of the two.

"Unlock your door," Bakura whispered as he pulled away, a string of saliva connecting their mouths, and Malik did thus. The four women went in and Bakura dragged Malik inside. He attempted to slam the door shut, but a leather boot was in the way.

"Mind if we join in?" asked a very inebriated Yami, a giddy Anzu at his side. Bakura smirked and nodded, and Yami closed the door. They were all shrouded in darkness and silence until they all heard vague moaning. Yami found the light switch, flicked it, and to their surprise the light illuminated the ginger in the red dress and the blonde making out, apparently just as drunk as they all were.

The room was like most hotel rooms. It had a bed, elaborately embroidered bedcovers and a floral painting hung above the headboard. The floor was also of a floral design and there was a small wooden table with cushioned wooden chairs and a bedside table with a lamp. Heavy curtains covered the window.

It was an interesting sight to behold, especially since this was a first for all of them. The beautiful bed seemed normal, but when two gorgeous girls were placed on it, it became a sex haven. The blonde was lying on her back, legs slightly opened, her hot pink mini skirt rode up to reveal a black thong with a white ankh, as the ginger with the pretty eyes sat on her, cowgirl style, and proceeded to grind her hips on the blonde's. The ginger bent forward and their tongues intertwined. The blonde's arms were locked around the ginger's neck and the ginger's hands slid up the blonde's tight-fitting sequin halter top to caress her large bosom. The blonde moaned into the ginger's mouth and the ginger dry humped her until her climax hit. The ginger yelled her pleasure, but the blonde whimpered, apparently dissatisfied that she didn't have an orgasm.

Bakura only smirked. He sauntered to the drunken girls. "Allow me," he uttered seductively. The ginger slid off and tumbled off the bed, laughing. Bakura unzipped his pants and let out his semi-hard penis and let the ginger reach from the floor and stroke it. It immediately sprang up and Bakura, with much finesse, slid off the blonde's underwear and thrust himself inside her. For a split moment in time, it looked strange to the audience's eyes that this dark skinned beauty was now joined by the crotch to the pale man. His pants weren't even off and she too was still clothed. She screamed with delectation as he entered her from a 45 degree angle and her back arched threateningly. From the audience's point of view, it seemed her back would have snapped in two, but it didn't, and Bakura pumped in and out, hitting that tiny spot hidden inside her vaginal wall until finally she let out a loud moan. He pulled himself out and he spurted his semen all over her abdomen and thighs, the white liquid gleamed against her dark skin and pink skirt. The forgotten auburn haired vixen in orange, obviously feeling left out, jumped onto the bed and licked the spunk off of the blonde, grabbing the skirt with her teeth to try and pull it off. The blonde giggled and the ginger cheered; this was amusing to them. The ginger, upon standing up, fell backwards and was out cold. Yami went over to check her pulse, despite he wasn't very lucid, and gave a thumbs up to show she was still alive. The auburn haired girl giggled at his response, failing at undressing her newly found love toy, turned to her blonde friend and passed out as well, falling face down into the blonde's exposed vagina. The blonde laughed and turned on her side, and, trying to get off the bed, promptly fell off and she too passed out. Malik was surprised at this display yet somehow aroused. Valeria was mildly disgusted.

"I think I'm gonna leave," she tried to say, but Malik turned her to him and attempted to make out some more. She was putty in his hands as he groped every inch of her tiny body.

They separated and out of the corner of his eye, Malik saw the ginger get back up and take her heels off. She laughed liked a hyena as she witnessed the two. Valeria turned to her and smiled, apparently love drunk, or lust drunk.

"Wanna join in?" Valeria asked and the ginger nodded. She swayed and wobbled to where they were and all three of them landed on the bed to start an orgy. Valeria was on bottom, Malik on top and the ginger under him but on top of Valeria, the auburn haired girl still lay next to them, practically comatose. Valeria opened her legs and the ginger rested her head on her crotch as she tried to undo Malik's pants in a drunken state. She succeeded and pulled them down, along with his boxer briefs, and placed kisses on his flaccid penis. Malik's lips met Valeria's and the two proceeded to make out. He slid her dress off and undid her bra. He grabbed her breasts and pinched her nipples, his Puerto Rican love toy moaning in ecstasy. The ginger's mouth work did its job; his penis was now erect and, as she opened her mouth, he thrusted it deep into her throat. She bit down a little and Malik felt the bite at the very base of his member. She had managed to deep throat him in one go. The ginger managed to slide his engorged penis out of her mouth until it was only the tip that was left inside. She licked the slit and sucked hard as she slid back up to the base. She gagged a little but suppressed it, deep throating him again. Malik moaned into Valeria's mouth and she promptly started teasing his nipples, feeling them harden. Her fingers lightly went up his chest, his neck and became tangled in his hair. The ginger brought up her right hand and began to fondle his testicles. He flinched at the sensation and he felt his tip go past her uvula and even further down her throat. He tried to hold back, but that hot feeling in his lower abdomen wouldn't have it. He released the mounting orgasm into the ginger's mouth, and the semen swam all the way down her throat. She coughed and hacked, but it went down and she got the now-relaxed organ out of her mouth.

She giggled. "That would have been a funny death. 'Girl drowns in semen…'" She laughed and turned over and pulled Valeria's panties off, feeling Malik's slimy limp penis touch the back of her head. She kissed the swollen gap between the Puerto Rican's legs and began to "make out" with it.

Valeria, new to that sort of pleasure, arched her back out of surprise. At first she was disgusted, but the delicious pleasure this stranger's mouth gave was addicting. She spread her legs as far as they could go and let the girl eat her. The ginger's tongue flicked in and out, curling and sliding all around in Valeria's wet vagina. Both girls moaned, Valeria did because of pleasure and the ginger did because it pleased Valeria. Malik sat up and relaxed on the ginger's back.

Malik then felt useless and dismounted the girl. He hopped off the bed and went behind the ginger. He slid her lacey panties off, and lifted her dress up past her hips. He parted her butt cheeks and was about to enter her anus when he realized he was still limp. He looked behind himself. Bakura was recording everything on his iPhone and Anzu and Yami were making out in a chair. Yami was sitting like the Pharaoh he was, but Anzu had wrapped her legs around his hips like a common whore and was what appeared to be dry humping him. However, when the Pharaoh hissed in pleasure and Anzu stood up, Malik realized that Yami's penis was very much out and still very erect, ejaculating. He swore he saw it twitch as if to say, "Give me more, bitch!"

Anzu, naturally, did so. She bent on her knees, giggling as she stumbled a bit, and proceeded to engage in oral sex with Yami. He hissed, bucked his hips a little, but relaxed as Anzu worked him over with her mouth. Instantly, at this display, Malik had hardened, and proceeded to enter inside the ginger, the tip barely inside her. This was the first time the young Egyptian had ever penetrated another human being, save the ginger giving him a blow job, so he was apprehensive. He hesitated, but he was instantly pushed inside her through Bakura's means. Bakura, wanting some more action on his phone, shoved Malik into the ginger as far as he could go. The girl, still licking Valeria's vagina, shrieked from the action, and had started wailing. Valeria had leapt away, trying to see what the problem was. Malik, stunned, had stopped dead cold, still inside the ginger, causing more to her pain.

Valeria glared at him. "Get out of her, you fucking idiot! She's bleeding!"

Valeria was right. Malik had slid out of the writhing girl, and saw how his semi-flaccid penis was covered in blood. The ginger could not stop crying. Valeria found the girl's underwear, and her own clothes, dressed herself, and adorned the girl in underwear and helped her up. She was shaking.

"Are you alright?" Valeria whispered.

The girl shook her head as a little more blood seeped out. "I think I should go to the hospital…"

Valeria nodded. "Ok." She looked at the blonde and auburn haired girl on the floor. "Will they be alright here?"

The ginger nodded. "Yeah… I'll get them later…" She and Valeria walked slowly to the door, engaging in small conversation. Malik heard the other girl say her name was Helena.

"I feel bad now," Malik muttered as he went inside his hotel bathroom to clean the blood off. "I don't even know these girls' names…"

"The hot blonde is named Kait," Bakura said nonchalantly. "The big one that looks like a traffic cone is named Lauren."

Malik gave him a cold look. "So what if she's rather large? If you don't find her attractive, why is she here?"

Bakura chuckled. "It was sort of a package deal. The big one is apparently the responsible one and refused to have her blonde friend leave with me. So I said she could come along. She's not even drunk."

Malik snorted. "What of the other one?"

"She was too timid for my taste, even though she was quite drunk, but seeing as the blonde was what I wanted, and the big one was going to defend her with her life, she agreed to come along too."

Malik rubbed some soap on his penis. "How do you know she wasn't drunk though? The big one. She seemed just as giddy as the other two."

"Hmph, yes," Bakura retorted. "But she's a good actress. She thinks too coherently to be drunk."

Malik rolled his eyes, his cleaning done. "She passed out though."

"More of her act. Give her a minute." Bakura yawned as he leaned against the wall, eyeing the girls that were passed out.

It was as if Bakura said the magic words. The auburn haired one named Lauren was wide awake now and seemed anxious.

"Kait…? Helena…?" She found Kait out cold on the floor. "Kait, honey, wake up."

Kait stirred, but stayed unconscious. It would be awhile before the extremely drunk girl woke up again.

"Shit," Lauren muttered. "I promised her boyfriend I'd take care of her. What am I gonna do? Where's Helena…?" She looked around frantically, but did not see the other girl. "I knew we shouldn't have done this…"

"Helena went to the hospital because this one," he pointed to Malik, "destroyed her." He cackled. "As for you, you can always just get over yourself and let loose," Bakura suggested evilly. "I don't mind pummeling into you."

Lauren gave him a look of pure venom. "Just see what happens if you touch me." She stood on the bed, extremely defensive.

"Just see what happens if you fight back." Bakura had then pounced on her, knocking her off her feet. Her head hit the headboard as he threw Malik his phone. "It's still recording. I want to save this moment." He crawled onto her as she grabbed her head in pain.

Malik stood there dumbstruck as Bakura had ripped this girl's clothes off with demon-like strength and ferocity. She lay there naked underneath him, fighting him with all of her strength, despite being in pain, but his will overpowered her. He pinned her arms down and impaled her with his penis.

She screamed in horror, still fighting him. Malik was impressed. He wanted to help her, but he feared Bakura, much to his own chagrin. Bakura had powers that even the Pharaoh didn't know about.

So Malik recorded her raping. He saw tears pour from her eyes, fear engulfed in them. Her mouth had contorted in agony, shrieking from pain. Eventually she gave up, and let Bakura have his way with her. Malik couldn't watch, so he turned his head, the phone still in hand, recording this horrific sight.

Bakura had finished with her, satisfied, as she curled into the fetal position and started weeping. Malik saw blood oozing from her womanhood.

Bakura got off the bed, his hand out for his phone. Malik handed it to him as Bakura stopped the recording and watched the home movie. He laughed as her recorded screams pierced through the air once again. He chuckled at the video when it ended and pocketed it. Malik looked at him in shock as Bakura said, "Poor little virgin…"

Malik's eyes widened in horror and he gasped. "What?"

"Yes, you heard right, Malik." He turned to the girl and stroked her thigh. She flinched. "I took her virginity."

Malik huffed in disgust. "That's despicable Bakura."

"It's life, Malik. She probably wouldn't let anyone have her anyway. She's practically a nun." He chuckled. "Well, not anymore."

Malik turned away, looking at himself in the mirror. Who was he anymore?

He analyzed his attire. He was wearing the same clothes as he wore in Battle City, so that much was the same. But on closer inspection, he saw how his muscles had hardened, how his bones became more prominent. His face wasn't quite gaunt but he looked starved. He supposed he was still handsome, but he seemed like such a cad. He let this man behind him, who was sneering at him, rape an innocent girl, a girl who was trying to protect her friends. It was like what he did in Battle City; he almost destroyed the Pharaoh's life.

Malik had surrendered himself to darkness, and it continued eating him away.

**REVIEW PLEASE~**


End file.
